


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 9. Tirer

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que de dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un qui tire constamment la couverture à soi. Hermione ne réfuterait pas cette affirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 9. Tirer

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;P

La chose qui horripilait le plus Hermione dans sa vie de nouvelle mariée, c'était le fait que Severus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tirer la couverture à lui chaque nuit. Elle avait d'abord tenté de résoudre ce problème en lui en parlant, mais il lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il faisait pendant son sommeil.

Hermione, lasse d'avoir froid une bonne partie de la nuit, opta finalement pour le remplacement du lit conjugal par deux lits d'une personne, indépendants l'un de l'autre bien que placés côte à côte... et possédant chacun sa propre couverture !

Severus avait commencé par râler, puis s'était fait à l'idée que sa compagne ne changerait pas d'avis, quoi qu'il lui dise.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, était tout à fait satisfaite de ce _petit arrangement du mobilier_ , et pouvait enfin faire des nuits entières bien au chaud sous sa couverture.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est atrocement court, mais j'étais franchement pas inspirée. :/


End file.
